


"I love you." "I love you too."

by irlkingofnewyork



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A POEM, dont worry too much about this, just me playing around really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkingofnewyork/pseuds/irlkingofnewyork
Summary: Trying to get back in the swing of poetry yall
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	"I love you." "I love you too."

The tortoise and the hare

Unlikely story

When it comes

To the hatred lilies of orange

A crown adorned

To a stoic splattered face

When it comes

To puffy blond stranding

A picture frame

To a smirk dripping gold

Their game

Their dance

Their regimen

A million words to describe the weave

Diving, ducking, threading

Silver tongue and Iron Maiden

Yet never fully crossing

Beyond a fleeted glance

A beat

Another

A whisper

"Al..."

_Another._

A competition of their own

The tortoise and the hare

Slow to recognize

The lilies

Gold of the heart

Quick in fear

Stranding

Rejection in the cards

Mediation

Movement

Running

Laughter follows

Train-tracks of the night

Tracing moonlight on the rails

Freckles traced the same

The blaring noise steals a moment

A kiss

Another

A whisper

"Racer..."

_Another._


End file.
